


Just A Crush?

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost smut, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Sam reveals that Y/N has a crush.





	Just A Crush?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little friends to lovers piece. Unbeta’d - all mistakes are my own. Hope you like it!

“This damn crush of yours is really starting to make things difficult!” Sam scorned, rolling his eyes at Y/N before gathering his things and leaving the library table. Y/N started after him, slack-jawed, eyes wide. After several moments she turned back to the table, very much aware of Dean’s eyes on her.

“I have NO idea what he’s talking about!” Y/N laughed off nervously, shaking her head. “I’m done for the day.” She changed the subject, stretching and rising from her seat at the table. “I’m gonna go to bed.”

Y/N hurried off towards the hallway before Dean could utter a word. He wrinkled his brow before leaving his seat and following after her.

“Y/N, wait!” He shouted down the hall, taking long strides to jog up to her at her bedroom door. “Can we talk about this, please?” He asked gently. Y/N rolled her eyes and let out a soft sigh, nodding her head as she entered the room and sat on her bed with her back against the headboard. She pulled one knee up to her chest, the other leg hanging off the bed as Dean sat on the edge of the bed, facing her.

“Is it true?” Dean began, breaking the awkward silence. Y/N let her eyes wander over Dean’s features before she sighed in defeat, nodding once more.

“Yeah, Dean. I kind of sort of have this…crush? I guess…” She shrugged her shoulders, looking down at the bedspread beneath her, afraid to meet his eyes.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Dean pushed. “You’re my best friend. We tell each other literally everything! Why couldn’t you talk to me about this?”

“Because!” Y/N exclaimed, her voice rising defensively. “Because then it would be awkward between us and it would cause a rift between us and affect our friendship.” She looked in his eyes then. “And that friendship means so damn much to me.” She was trying to fight back tears. “The risk was too great and I couldn’t bear to lose what we have. And I didn’t want to put you in the awkward situation of letting me down or knowing how I felt and pitying me because -”

“Don’t,” Dean stated, lifting a hand to stop her words. “You really think that I would be so cold about something like that?” He was clearly offended. “That I would just be like ‘thanks for being my friend and feeling for me and all, but no thanks’?”

“Dean, look. I know where I stand here.” She began protesting.

“Apparently, you don’t!” Dean scoffed. Y/N dropped her head in shame, worried that it was all falling apart. She was fighting with all she had to keep the tears at bay and be strong. She didn’t want to put that burden on Dean too. As she lost herself in her pity and shame, she hadn’t realized Dean scooted as close as he could in front of her. He tugged on her leg, still tucked close to her body. Whenever she was in defensive positions, Dean would pull at her arms, her legs, whatever she shielded herself with and pull them from her gently. Making her relax, making her open up. She hated when he tried to close off or pent stuff up and he hated when she did too.

Y/N let Dean tug her leg so it was straighter, running alongside him. He shifted, slowly leaning his head towards her. He didn’t want to scare her. He wanted to give her the chance to stop him if she saw fit. But she didn’t. She glanced rapidly between his eyes and his lips as he drew nearer. He paused, their noses nearly touching, and Y/N traveled the rest of the way, letting her lips softly caress his for a heartbeat before pulling back.

She sighed softly and Dean tried once more, his hand cupping her jaw, his long fingers along her neck as he went in for more. He kissed her harder, their lips slotting against one another. She gasped at the end of the kiss, her eyes swimming with emotions. Dean smirked at her reaction. So he gave it his all. He gathered her face in both of his hands as he slightly tilted her head and kissed her deep and passionately. As he kissed her, his heart swelled, almost painfully, at the pleasure pumping through his veins. Each new level of emotion and sensation being relayed through his lips and into her.

Y/N moaned low in her throat and Dean pulled from the kiss, looking into her eyes for confirmation that this was real. That she genuinely wanted him as he wanted her. He dove in again, using the momentum of his kiss to lay her back and press the length of his body against hers, never breaking the kiss. Her legs parted, allowing his hips to slot between her thighs, and her feet tangled around his calves.

Dean pulled back to look down at her, resting on his forearms on either side of her head. “Y/N.” He whispered in awe, soaking up the new and erotic vision of her beneath him, so vulnerable. “I’ve liked you for a long time. I’ve thought about more with you for so long.” He paused, taking a deep breath and swallowing. “I want you.” He whispered, his mouth hovering above her lips. “I want this with you.” He pulled back again, wiping her hair back from her face and looking in her eyes. “But if you don’t, please tell me now. If we keep kissing,” He pecked at her lips and she whimpered. “If we keep going,” he kissed below her ear, “I can never go back to just being your friend.” He looked at her once more, waiting for her response. “Not feeling like I do, about you, right now.”

She shifted her legs, her thighs rubbing against his hips as she breathed heavily, her breasts rising and falling with the effort. Dean shifted, his lower stomach grazing against her center. He ran his hand from her hip, up her thigh, and back again several times before hiking her leg slightly higher against his hip. Their eyes were locked as they shifted, both contemplating what just happened, what was said, and what could happen.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Dean said softly, caressing up and down her leg with his fingertips, not allowing himself to push any further beyond where they’d already ventured.

Y/N breathed out a chuckle, a soft blush spreading over her cheeks. “I was thinking ‘is this real’?” She started. He nodded in understanding, listening to every word she spoke. “I was thinking that I want this with you, so much.” She emphasized, biting her lip. Dean smirked, biting his own in response, shifting himself slightly to graze over her once more. Her hands slid up to his face, cupping his jaw, her thumbs rubbing over his stubbled cheeks. Her eyes told him all he needed to know. She was scared, no doubt. But she was also excited and aroused and affectionate.

Dean nuzzled his nose against hers, shifting his body and weight so he covered her, his hips pressed firmly against her own as he gave a grind of his hardening member against her hot core.

“Dean.” She gasped and moaned. He did it again, surer, and her eyes slowly closed as her head rolled back into the pillow. Dean smiled, taking the opportunity to kiss down her exposed neck as he blatantly rutted against her. Beautiful moans and gasps fell from her parted lips. He focused on her sounds as he slid his hand up her side, under her shirt. He had seen her change before. He had felt her skin before. But never like this. Never this close, this intimate. He was nervous too, he realized. It surprised him. He was fairly confident when it came to women, to please them. But this wasn’t just another woman. This was Y/N, his best friend. Someone he held in the highest regard. Someone, if he was being honest, he placed on a pedestal. She was imperfectly perfect. He enjoyed the good, and the flaws, in her. Knowing that now, he could have it all with her, suddenly swelled his heart and he dared to dream of a more fulfilling life with her by his side.

“What are you thinking?” Y/N teased, echoing his sentiment from earlier. He continued to run his hands along her skin, inching her shirt higher before pulling it from her completely. She let him and then lay back on the bed. Dean was in awe. She wasn’t shy or scared. She seemed comfortable, relaxed, ready.

“I was just thinking,” Dean said, biting his lip, “Just how perfect this all feels right now.” Y/N blushed and he smiled, continuing. “It feels right, easy. I’m scared but I also want this so much that my fears don’t seem important.” She nodded her understanding, her hands caressing along his neck and into his hair. He relaxed under her touch.

“We can take it slow if that makes you feel better.” Y/N whispered. Dean’s head shot up, his eyes meeting hers.

“Are you unsure?” He asked, suddenly feeling the panic rise like bile in the back of his throat. He shifted to pull away and she wrapped her legs around him, her arms holding him where he was.

“No.” It was all she said. Dean realized it was all she needed to say.


End file.
